


The Metamorphosis

by SockPrincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Is Kylo succumbing to the light, that causes this transformation? Or is this a result of the dark side swallowing him whole, the way he always knew it should?





	The Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Kylo Ren trying to hide he's transforming into an eldritch horror" and "Idk, you can see I want eldritch horror and Kylo here, any combination. Just give me tentacles and geometrical horror." I hope the mixed media is enough to not hit your 2D DNW, and I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
